


First Names

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Iwa blushed, M/M, Match set a little before their match against Karasuno, Oikawa is a little shit, Short, first name used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Oikawa congratulates Iwaizumi on winning a practice match and uses Iwa's given name making the latter blush. It's pretty damn short though.





	

Iwaizumi had not expected to hear what he did. It was during a practice match between Aoba Johsai and a fairly strong school, their strength was like Karasuno, with enough practice they could become very strong opponents.

They were neck and neck, only one point to finish the last set. Oikawa ran up close to the net and threw the ball at Iwaizumi who used all his power to make sure the ball broke through the opponents defence and hit the gym floor with a loud smack.

The cheers for Aoba Johsai resounded in the gym room, Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki running to Iwaizumi and tackling him to the ground in a hug. Iwaizumi managed to escape the sweaty pile, knocking Hanamaki on the head twice in his escape.

Iwaizumi stood up, offering his hand to his teammates who took the offered hand and stood up. Hanamaki and Matsukawa left Iwaizumi and Oikawa alone, going to the other team members to congratulate each other on the win.

Oikawa looked tired, sweat dripping from his forehead down to his neck, congratulating Iwaizumi on the win. “Nice kill, Hajime.”  
It wasn’t that Iwaizumi had never heard anyone say his given name, Matsukawa often used his given name when he wanted a favor but it was that Oikawa had never said his given name, never, for as long as Iwaizumi knew the brown-haired male he had never heard his given name from Oikawa’s lips.

The sudden use of his given name made his face flame bright red, the colour contrasting with his lightly tanned skin. He was about to ask the other male what caused the sudden use of his first name when he noticed the smirk on Oikawa’s lips. The use of his given name plus the knowing smirk that was Oikawa’s lips overwhelmed Iwaizumi that he lifted one leg, spinning once and kicked the brown-haired male on the thigh. Hard.

Oikawa rubbed his thigh, the spot where it was kicked throbbing in pain. He laughed off the pain and began chanting ‘Hajime’ laughing even harder when Iwaizumi blushed and began chasing him around the gym, the people who came to watch the match watching in wonder with some whispering to each other thinking the two were fighting.

The Aoba Johsai team was used to seeing Oikawa being kicked and punched by Iwaizumi. It happened on a daily basis. What they weren’t used to was seeing Oikawa chanting Iwaizumi given name all around the gym the latter blushing bright red trying to catch the brown-haired male.


End file.
